1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cosmetic cases having sealing functions and, more particularly, to a cosmetic case having a sealing function which prevents a gap from being formed between a main body and a cover, thus preventing cosmetics from being contaminated during a process of distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, cosmetics are care substances used to protect the skin and enhance the appearance. Most adult women wear make-up daily. To apply make-up, cosmetics such as powder, foundation, etc. and cosmetic tools such as brush are used. Typically, such cosmetics are contained and stored in separate cosmetic cases, as proposed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0367726.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional cosmetic case. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional cosmetic case includes a main body which contains cosmetic powder P, cream or the like therein, and a cover 20 which closes an opening of the main body. A protective cover 30 is seated at the perimeter thereof on an upper end of the main body. A plurality of powder discharge holes 32 are formed in a central portion of the protective cover 30. The protective cover 30 functions to discharge only an appropriate amount of powder while preventing the powder from spilling out. Receiving a puff 40, a stepped receiving space 12 is formed in an upper surface of the protective cover 30. An external thread 12 is formed on an outer circumferential surface of the main body. An internal thread 22 is formed on an inner circumferential surface of the cover 20. The cover 20 is threaded over the main body.
Meanwhile, to prevent cosmetic powder or the like from being contaminated by bacteria, etc. during a process of distribution, the space between the main body and the cover 20 is vacuum sealed. Although cosmetic cases are produced from factories in a vacuum-sealed state, in the case of some of cosmetic cases, a gap occurs between the main body and the cover 20, for example, because of impact applied thereto during a process of distribution. In this case, air reaches cosmetic powder through the gap, whereby the cosmetic powder may be contaminated by different kinds of bacteria such as staphylococcus, colon bacillus, etc. during a process of distribution. In addition, the cosmetic powder may be oxidized. As such, there is a problem in that cosmetics are contaminated even before opening. Moreover, air comes in and out of the cosmetic case through the gap formed between the main body and the cover 20, and some of the cosmetic powder contained in the main body may leak out of the case, whereby the weight of the cosmetic is reduced.